


Vision and The Scarlet Witch - (Growing Pains)

by SirRobertThomas



Category: Marvel Universe - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 23:57:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20367247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirRobertThomas/pseuds/SirRobertThomas
Summary: artificial intelligence, Vibranium-infused synthetic body and the Mind Stone implanted in his forehead, Vision boasts an incredible number of unique powers, powers that any human would die for and they had something he wanted in exchange - feelings. He and the Scarlet Witch find themselves in a relationship and he fears rather not what he feels is real or simply programmed in.Follow me through all the twist and bends this wild relationship has to offer.





	Vision and The Scarlet Witch - (Growing Pains)

"This is one fucked up world we live in!" Vision yelled and slammed the door of the apartment which he and Scarlet Witch lived

"What makes you say that?" she replied with a grim look on her face

"I nearly got caught by the law again."

"For what - what happen?"

"I put some punk through a dippy-dumpster - or rather through the side of one."

"Why - Victor? We have been through this a thousand times...you must not display super-human strength in human form. It scares the public. What caused you to do such a thing?"

Android or not Vision was starting to get pissed with Wanda's reaction to his news - "The street thug had it coming. I'm walking along - minding my own business when from out of now where this hooligan grabs this little old lady and throws her to the cold, wet ground. He snatches her purse nearly snapping her arm in half and starts to run away. As he starts pass me he gives me a go yo hell look and I..."

"And you put him through the side of a dumpster." she finishes his story

Looking straight into her eyes with small amounts of rage - "Yes I did and I would do it all over again if I had to!" 

From the look on his face Scarlet Witch new she was treading in thin ice - "I'm sure other than the old woman there were no witness - right? So what caused the law to show up?"

"There are a few minor factors which may have caused it - one she had never seen anyone thrown into a dumpster without first lifting the lid, twice this damn transformer which creates my appearance of being human has of late been going in and out causing me to blink like a eon sign. And third when I was busy blinking on and off this damn stone in my forehead shown like a cops flash light and when it did her eyes would enlarge... when was the last time you saw a blinking forehead Wanda?" Wanda began to laugh "I fail to see what's so blasted funny you... you - WITCH!" 

By this time she was holding her sides in pain from laughing so hard - "Hun, I am not laugh at what happen to you but rather the way you just explained it all. Think about it for a moment and you will see what I mean." 

You could almost hear the gears in his head shifting around data within his head as he stood there with a blank look on his face. Suddenly the stone in the center of his forehead lit up and his lips made a slight smile appear. Vision was still having difficulties with emotions. He knew what they were but could not truly, fully get a handle on a lot of them. 

"Anyways - I went to hand the lady her purse and she screamed as if I was the one who had attacked. Not knowing what else to do I flew off as quick as I could before the cities finest got there."

"In the light of things I'm not sure if I wouldn't have done the same thing. You are safe - for now, just try to be a bit more careful. You now Victor - you have come a long way since the day of your creation."

"I'm not sure how but okay. I mean I am no longer in some heap of scrap mental in so lab but I am not closer to being human than I was in 1930.."

" Phineas Horton was a joke." Wanda remarked - "He may have constructed you and for awhile you did well as the torch but he really did not have a full understanding of what he had done or who you really were. I mean god that was during World War 2 - an understanding of creating a synthozoid human. And how long were you asleep?"

"I was told I slept for decades only really to be awaken to create a duplicate. I am not fully sure to which I am - the first or second creation either way here I am - for better or worse."

"I believe that the turning point for you was when you joined the Avengers. You started putting the pieces together becoming the man I know and love."

"Perhaps so Wanda but had it not been for two men taking up the mantel and finishing the job which Phineas Horton started I guess I would still be in that heap of scrap mental." reaching up and rubbing the stone in the center of his forehead - "Then there's this thing -"

"The gift from Thor which he stole from his brother Loki’s scepter – the Infinity Stone or rather the Mind Stone as some know it as."

"There's times when I feel like I belong in some story book or movie instead of running around fighting crime." he told her

"Why is that?"

"Well look at it - Thor summons down the lightening which gave me life - (Frankenstein's monster), I'm still even after all these years battling to rasp emotions that you humans hold so dear - (The Tine Man without a heart) - remember that one? And the way some look at me in the streets makes me feel like (ET)."

"I see your point - I really do but Victor darling you are more - far more than a mere tin can without a few emotions and as far as not belonging, you belong to me and me to you. We share a special bond that most humans only wish they had.Humanity can be over rated at times but you are on the path to getting yours - I love you Vision."

He bent slightly at the waist and kissed the Scarlet Witch for he did without a doubt love her and he felt that perhaps she was right - again.

**Author's Note:**

> Vision & The Scarlet Witch - (Growing Pains) Chapter 1  
Sir Robert Thomas


End file.
